


The Story of the Four Brothers

by little-jar (VanimaSpot)



Series: The four brothers [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Mission: Impossible (Movies), Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brandthan, Johnlock - Freeform, PhilClinTasha, eventualy 00Q, eventualy deaf!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanimaSpot/pseuds/little-jar
Summary: Two years after the twins are born the four of them are left alone in the world. There was no one who could take care of them, they just had each other.





	The Story of the Four Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> The next works will have 00Q, Johnlock, Brandthan and PhilClintTasha. If you don´t like it then don´t look and move along. For those who like it or don´t mind, I hope you enjoy it.

James and John remember their parents. Then and years to come. They loved each other since they were seventeen, or so they said. They met each other when they were fourteen and started off as best friends. They were good, nice and loving people. She became a nurse while he became a teacher. Everyone liked them a lot.

They were good parents too, loving, caring, and very tolerant. James and John were curious children and sometimes they got in trouble. Either way, their parents didn't get mad at them. It was nice. They were a nice family. Just the four of them for almost seven years.

On the 18 of June 1981, things started to get complicated. Seven months prior to that day, mom got pregnant but sadly she died giving birth to the twins. Everyone was sad, obviously. Dad tried to keep it together but he wasn’t strong enough without the love of his life, his rock. He started drinking, more and more each day. He was still a nice person, a good teacher. He took care of the twins all on his own, sometimes with the help of a neighbor. But the heartbreak was stronger.

He used to go work on the night, leaving the four of them with the lovely lady next door. One day, he didn’t came back home. Nobody dared to tell them what happened. The neighbor called the police and the children were sent to an orphanage. It was nice, the nuns were nice, but they were not mom and dad. Also, there were whispers about what really happened to them. How they were born in a family of sin. James and John tried to ignore all that, for their sanity.  

They couldn't avoid it but hate a little the twins. At the beginning they wouldn’t hold them or speak to them or even look at them. But their connection was strong enough they could not ignore. They were family, yes, but they were more than that. When they were together all the negative things would disappear. All the noise would go away. It was weird how the babies could make them feel less alone, that they had somewhere to belong. That they were whole again.

As the years pass, James helps the twins with their ABCs and John helps with the numbers. If their parents couldn’t see the twins growing up, both of them will do it. They made a promise to look after themselves, no matter what. The adults thought it was a foolish thinking from them.

James stopped helping the twins when Clint called one of the nuns a hag. It was very funny. But an angry nun wasn't.

The twins were even worse at getting in trouble. It was a shame James could not stay long enough for him to show them how to escape at night, or where the nuns left the cookies. James was adopted in 1987, after the twins six birthday. He swore to keep in touch with them. It was hard to keep that promise but thankfully the Bonds helped him do that.

James's parents were very strict but good people, they loved James a lot. His father trained him to survive, showed him how to hunt, build a fire and even pickpocket people. At that time it looked like he knew something James didn’t. James just liked to get in trouble and when people weren't the wiser. When he was 17, his parents were killed in an avalanche, or so it was said in the news. A friend of his father, Olivia, offered him a job and helped him to be in contact with his brothers. James promptly accepted. He was enlisted in the Navy and after that he was trained for the Special Forces. He luckily gets to see John on the Army, but they couldn’t say they were family. Olivia said it was for their safety and that they will understand in the future. She helps James keep in contact with his brothers, even when with the twins is a bit tricky.

At age 25, James finds out mom and dad left him a house in Iceland. He tells his brothers, but tells them it was a gift from the Bonds, not their biological parents. John knows the truth, Clint and Will are thankfully oblivious. They decorate the house how they want and everyone has a room for themselves (and a room where they all do sleepovers from time to time). After all that, they try to get together a week every year on December. That same year James starts working on MI6 and he finds out how Olivia is so resourceful. He becomes one of the youngest double O ever.

The Watson´s had a son and a daughter and everything was fine, until they lose Hamish, their younger son, in an accident. In 1990, a year after the accident and when John is 13, he is adopted by them. They change his name and now he is John Hamish Watson. Harriet is 15 at the time and is not very happy. At the beginning everything was all right, he and Harry didn’t get along much. It was understandable. They were both troublemakers but got along, when they were away from each other.

Some years later, Harry comes home one night reeking of alcohol and tells John he was just a replacement for her death brother. That he was a coping mechanism for their parents. John tries really hard to be the son the Watson´s want, but he knows better. He tries to be perfect but it is not enough. They lay down a bit when Harry comes out to them.

Four years after they adopt him, they enlist him into the Army. _Is for your own good_ , they said. The only comfort John finds is in learning medicine, something that he and Hamish didn´t had in common.

In 1994, when the twins are 13 and a month after John goes to the army, they get out of the orphanage and join the circus. The Carson Carnival of Traveling Wonders. They end up as the pupils of the Swordsman until they find out the truth about what's going on in the circus. Swordsman trained them as archers, Clint been the one who surpasses the teacher. They learn to do a lot more stuff, like juggling, trapeze, tightrope walk and animal training. They find different ideas of love and family, how to be true to themselves even if others see you as an act. It doesn’t last long.

Everything was fine, until when they turn 20 and they find out that their teacher was embezzling the circus money. At the beginning they try to make sense of it. Even make excuses for him. When they confront him, they almost die on the hands of their former teacher and parental figure. They leave the circus with a heavy heart and go to Iceland, to the only place they can call home.

A year after the twins left the circus, James gives them the idea to join an agency. To be spies like him. Olivia will help them to achieve this. Will accepts and starts the process to enter the IMF, in the United States. He jokingly tells James that he will take care of America, while James takes care of Europe. Clint on the other hand, gets himself a job in Cross Technological Enterprises. Which funnily enough gets him a job in S.H.I.E.L.D.

Things seem fine for over six years, but things start getting complicated again. But then again, things never stopped been complicated for them.

Good thing is they finally start finding love.


End file.
